1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a vacuum cleaner attachment tool and a method for using the attachment tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a vacuum attachment that draws dry toner through a filter within the attachment tool, providing a readily available troubleshooting tool for locating and determining the extent of coarse toner particles within a toner supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Dry toner, such as that used in electrophotographic processes, needs to have high levels of uniformity in its particle size. If coarse particles are found during filling operations at a loading station, the capability to readily locate where the coarse particles were generated is highly desirable. Normally, determining where coarse particles are being generated involves taking samples at various locations within a toner hopper and sending the samples to a laboratory for analysis, resulting in many hours of machine downtime while the locations of the coarse particles are established.
A simple device is needed that can readily determine the presence and extent of coarse particles within a toner supply at the toner supply site.